


Across The Stars

by Punky12345678



Category: Star Wars The Clone Wars 2008
Genre: BAMF Anakin Skywalker, BAMF Clones, Cody is actually oblivious, M/M, Rebelian, Rex is a gosip, Secret Relationships, bamf commander Cody, clones are emotionally stable, force senssitive clones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punky12345678/pseuds/Punky12345678
Summary: Anakin and Cody are in love, Rex knows and is helpfull. Padmea wants her husband back and Cody will do anything for his lover.





	Across The Stars

I paced back and fourth in my quarters.

“Cody please stop pacing,” I threw an annoyed look at my little brother “ok fine.”

After he’d concceeded I dropped the look and continued my actions

Tonight was a very important night for me, tonight I was going to prepose to my boyfriend of one year, Anakin Skywalker. I hoped he said yes.

It all stared when I found Anakin curled in a ball and balling his eyes out over sennitor Amidala. I didn’t ask, I just held him and reassured him that it would be alright.

Eventually I’d found myself falling in love as the Jedi and I got to each other and imagine my joy when I discovered he felt the same.

We didn’t tell anyone but somehow Rex had found out.

“Cody if you don’t go now you’ll be late.”

Seeing that he was right I felt quickly, after all, I didn’t want to keep my love waiting.

///

The date wasn’t anything fancy, just donner and dancing in Anakin’s quarters, but afterwards was what I was truly waiting for.

“Um Ani, can I tell you domething?” I ased.

“Of corse Cody.” He aswered.

“Ok, Anakin we’v Been together for a year now and I’d like to know, will you marry me?” I held out the simple silver band.

“Oh Cody, yess.”

We ended the night with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Review please.


End file.
